


Season 3, Episode 5

by cjrii4i



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjrii4i/pseuds/cjrii4i
Summary: After the end of the episode, Villanelle has a dream with her earphones on.Warning: Spoiler hints.
Kudos: 7





	Season 3, Episode 5

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is the 3rd edit.

Season 3, Episode 5:  
"Are You from Pinner?"

"Oksana."

Her mother was looking at her, strands of hair gliding on her cheeks.

"I could have killed you." Her face didn't move. Her eyes were a remote, cold palace.

All Villanelle could do was stare back: numb and unaware of her own patience, scanning the empty halls of its interior. 

Satin behind her back, it felt as if she was being strung on her bed as she laid helplessly--her eyes fixed at the withered visage floating above her; a face she thought she had already forgotten.

"So I..." Her mother professed.  
A sudden stream of pain pined away in Villanelles throat until it was strained of all sound, refraining from refute. Despairingly, her eyes yearned in anticipation.

Then her mother raised her hand and it floated atop Villanelle's head with a sound of crumpled paper as it landed. It felt of cotton, and as it lifted away from her forehead, she felt a tinge of heat that reminded her of summer. Soon after, like a cloud passing over the sun, her mother faded from sight.

After this dream, she would wake wondering about the secret letter drawn from her mothers eyes.

"It's not true," VIllanelle said to herself. The last of her words haunted her. She watched as all her memories betray her with written scripts of a happier life that never existed. "None of it is."

But no music, no sound, no love in the world could stop it playing in her head. She heard it in her wake, enveloped in a dream that at its conception forced her to finish what it began.

"So I set you free."


End file.
